


title: tbd

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A robot goes to school.(Pretty much abandoned, don't bother.)





	title: tbd

**Author's Note:**

> So far I'm thinking about having each chapter focusing on a specific character though Kiibo will remain POV. AU but does tie into V3's story, will contain spoilers. Everyone may be OOC because there's really not much info on their true personalities, I'm just running on headcanons here. Everyone will eventually show up, though Tsumugi and Amami may not actually be students. For Kiibo I'm aiming for his more serious self with even less human interaction and no audience influence.

"If men are born through women, gods are born through faith."  
The line catches his eye and he finds himself fixated, unable to turn the page even though his internal clock (that fixed constant) tells him he finished reading it nearly 10 minutes ago. He knows how humans are born, pink and helpless and tiny from the womb, to a mother and a father.  
But what about him?  
He looks just like a human. He knows this. The Professor assures him of it. He may be pale, and his hair and eyes may be unusual, but they're not impossible.  
But he's not human. Instead of blood and bones and flesh he's wires, steel and fire, hidden beneath fake skin.  
He's not sure how he was born, he's not sure when the spark of consciousness first lit up inside him. Maybe he was always aware. Maybe he still isn't.

His name (or designation, rather) is K1-B0.  
But the Professor mostly calls him "Kiibo" (sometimes when he is feeling particularly sentimental he calls him "son" instead, and it makes Kiibo feel what he thinks is happiness, though he knows he's not actually his son. It isn't possible). And that is the name he goes with, "Kiibo" with no last name though he gives himself one in his mind, the same as the Professor's (since he knows children take on the last names of their parents and since he is only pretending it is fine), Iidabashi.  
He is Kiibo Iidabashi, and he is a robot.

He isn't sure how old he is. He knows he looks like a teenager, but his actual age? He asks but the Professor won't tell him. He's not sure he even knows.  
He does tell him that he's not the first K1-B0 but he is the best one, and he's not sure how he feels about that.

He has a lot of free time.  
The Professor runs tests on him often, all sorts of tests, but they are easy, and he always succeeds. He is good at what he does and he can do pretty much anything. It delights the Professor, it makes him excited and clap his hands together and call him "son", and that also makes him happy.  
Most of the time he is alone when he is not with the Professor but sometimes there are parades of people in stiff starched white coats or expensive suits who fill his small mostly-empty room with loud voices and talk of business, who poke and prod at him and touch everything and talk over him as he sits quietly, unmoving, watching them as they marvel over every bit of him. He remembers at first they tried to talk to him but the Professor told them not to, and he tells him to not talk to them, either, so he does not.  
He spends most of his time reading. He knows a lot of things now (he didn't always), like how he could just download all the information he gets from reading much more quickly, but the Professor insists upon it. Tells him that while he might be a machine he is more than that, better than that, he is supposed to be human, and to be human limitations like this are necessary.  
He doesn't really get it, but he has the time and nothing else to do so he spends most of his time reading.

He reads all sorts of books, but his favorites are the comics, the manga, the ones about romance and action-adventure. Shounen and shoujo. There are a lot of people in them and they make friends and fall in love and do a lot of things and seem to feel things much more strongly than he would have ever believed possible. Sometimes there are even robots, just like him, and he thinks he would love to do what they do. He would love to go to school and save the world and maybe even actually fall in love (though this is something he can't even begin to imagine).

But he is stuck here in his little room with only a tv and a bookshelf and an even littler window (not even a bed since he doesn't need to sleep), day in and day out, occupied by the view outside (into a closed-off garden courtyard of lush green and scattered flowers that he cannot touch) and his books and his tests and the occasional parade of people.

"Professor, why did you make me?" He asks one day. He doesn't get an answer but the Professor seems especially proud of him for whatever reason.

Time passes that way with little making mark on his life, and there is nothing special about the day when the Professor comes in to tell him he'll be going to school next week.


End file.
